


we were something don’t you think so ?

by magicallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Heartbreaking, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Non-Famous Harry Styles, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, and depression, for brief mentions of self harm, im sorry ?, letters to lover, nobody is famous in this sorry, oh and grief, thats a tag the world is healing, they do sing sometimes tho, this fic is mainly larry only but z ni are mentioned briefly, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicallyhl/pseuds/magicallyhl
Summary: love lettersoran au where louis and harry loved each other so much until things got in that way and well , louis is left scrounging up parts of himself and writing letters addressed to harry , whether the letters get sent or not is a mystery.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	we were something don’t you think so ?

**Author's Note:**

> hi um so this is really dumb but im kinda bored and i maybe decided to write something on here because well why the fuck not so here we are um , this is mainly a larry fic but side characters do appear. Also im sorry that this is kind of first person pov i know i hate it too but i wouldnt have done it this way if i didnt think it was necessary .Yea so like the tags say this writing is heavily inspired by taylor swifts song “The 1” you guys should go listen to it i highly recommend it and since its based off of it you should go give it a listen. Also i got this idea since taylor said this song was about writing a letter to an old lover so haha yeah HEAVILY inspired by it. Anyway please stay till the end to look at the end notes sorry this is long go read yay bye.

The 1 ;

I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit  
Been saying "yes" instead of "no"  
I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though  
I hit the ground running each night  
I hit the Sunday matinée  
You know the greatest films of all time were never made

“I’ve been doing good, i have, everything’s been easier and I’ve even been getting out of bed in the morning. Today i even told my supervisor that ill accept the knew job he offered, oh yeah i have a new job now, i know its been long since I’ve written but i think its time and i think I’m ready again. I remember the first day after the whole , well you know what , i thought i saw you at that cheap bus stop that we both loved. I saw , well i thought i saw you walking towards the restrooms with those boots you know i hate and your eyes on your phone , i just i swear it was you. But fuck it if it wasn’t it still hurt me i ran all the way back home in the pouring rain.” 

I guess you never know, never know  
And if you wanted me, you really should've showed  
And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow  
And it's alright now

“I thought i was over this but you know what, fuck you, fuck you harry just fuck you for ruining everything , you left me and im now racing to pick up the pieces of myself that you broke. You left you fucking left when you know we all needed you the most you’re so fucking selfish and i’m just- i’m sorry i’m so sorry. Im so sorry for not knowing and i’m so so sorry for not thinking of you in that way. Because this guilt is fucking eating me up tripping me over and over again and i cant do it anymore. Because i didn’t think and now i’ve lost you essentially forever. I keep flowing like the tears stripping down my face and like the blood of my wrists when i cut and slit and break at them , i don’t know when this feeling is gonna stop. I don’t know when i’m gonna stop floating between the in-between’s of ok and not. Yet every time i look at my wrist where our tattoos lay , dumbly i feel that ill be okay. Its so stupid i know, but its the only thing keeping me sane.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i hope i didnt like kill you with that plot twist since i did say it was inspired by taylor swifts song you might have thought it was a letter to a former lover but its really just a letter addressed to louis dead lover hahah um sorry ? Anyway i hope you liked this definetely comment and give kuddos if you liked haha um find me on twitter @k1ttyhalo okay thats all bye hope you liked this and if you didnt or have critiques please send them my way thank you my darlings<3


End file.
